Find a Way
by nyctophiliacal
Summary: "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me," He exclaimed, the veins in his neck popping out. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that these past few months meant nothing to you and I will walk away. Out of your life... Forever."
1. Chapter 1

Title: Find a Way

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Bella and Paul

Rating: Mature

Genre: Romance and Drama

Author: Nyctophiliacal

Disclaimer: All right go to their respective owners. My respects go out to the Quileute tribe and their gods.

Authors Note: I'd like to thank all of you who have taken the time to read my story. I want to apologize for not having any updates for you all in a pretty long time. I have been working with my beta to update and make some changes to this story. Here is the updated version so far. I will have the updated chapter two as soon as I get it back from my beta. I'd also like to give a shout out to said beta rosegirl-17 for helping me out and having patience with my writing.

Chapter One

Bella's P.O.V.

I've lived in Arizona, practically my entire life. All I've ever known was the dry heat, the cloudless sky and those pesky annoying June bugs.

Moving to Washington to live with my dad was a completely different experience. It was cold, cloudy and it rained all the time. We didn't get much rain back in Phoenix.

When I first moved here, I never expected to enjoy it as much as I do. I never actually thought I'd like it here at all. Small towns have never been something I'd say I liked. The thought of everyone knowing everybody and everything about you did not appeal to me in any way. Though having people say hello to me and actually being happy to see me, made me change my mind. It was quite refreshing.

"Hey Bella?"

I was brought out of my thoughts' by my boss, Mrs. Newton. I looked up at her as a signal to go on.

"Do you mind closing up tonight" she asked, a bit frazzled. "I need to run some errands before my in-laws arrive tomorrow morning."

Mrs. Newton's son and I are in the same grade. He's constantly asking me out on dates and annoying me, but I couldn't take my frustrations out on her.

"Of course" I replied with a smile. "You do what you need to do. I've got things covered."

"You are a lifesaver!" she exclaimed, relieved. "Remind me to pay you double for today on your next check."

I laughed at her giddiness.

"I'll be sure to do that" I smiled, waving her off. "Bye, Mrs. N."

With a final wave she left through the back.

I've been working here at Newton's Sporting Goods for about a year now. I moved here December of my junior year and it is now January of my senior.

It was around this time last year that I met Edward Cullen. We dated for about eight months before his family moved to sunny California and away from the cold.

He was a little odd, always skipping school on the rare occasion of a sunny day and he would never go down to first beach with me or any of our other friends. I didn't complain though, he was my first love.

Winter break is almost over. It's January 3rd and we go back Monday the 7th. I am so ready to get out of the funk of doing nothing but working.

The bell above the sliding doors chimed, signaling customers and bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up from the notepad I was doodling on and noticed three natives. They all stood tall, possibly in their early to mid-twenties. They each stood about 6 feet tall with the same beautiful russet skin. Each of them only wearing cut-off shorts and a t-shirt, with running shoes.

"Welcome to Newton's Sporting Good," I vocalized. "We hope you find everything you're looking for."

One of the shorter men looked my way. He had a crooked grin plastered on his face and his eyes lit up. His brown eyes contrasted perfectly with his high cheek bones.

Our eyes met and the whole world seemed to have stopped moving. The way he looked at me was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I felt drawn to him in a way I've never felt to any other person. It was as if I knew him from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it.

A customer ringing the bell at the counter brought me back. I turned away from the handsome stranger and got back to work.

"Good evening" I spoke, slightly dazed. "Did you find everything you were looking for?"

~Find a Way~

I didn't get off work until midnight last night and I am extremely glad today's my day off. I didn't end up waking up until 10:30am, when I usually wake up around 6:30am.

After relieving my bladder I still felt pretty tired so I decided to put on some workout clothes and go for a run. I quickly got dressed, grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door.

The drive down seemed to go by quicker than usual. I was relieved to notice that there was no one else on the beach.

Hopping out of the cab of my run down Chevy, I smiled. The rain had just stopped and I could smell the saltiness of the ocean and the musky scent of the forest behind me.

I stretched out my calves before running down towards the ocean, just before I reached the water I turned left and continued down the beach.

It felt good to run. Running in Phoenix was never like running here in La Push. The beach was relaxing in a way that hit down deep within my core. The sound of the waves flirting with the shore, the way the trees rustle in the passing wind and the howling of the wolves in the forest almost felt magical. The best part, I never got over heated.

I didn't know how long I ran but I was beginning to enter an unfamiliar part of the beach. I decided to turn back. Checking my watch, I realized it was already noon. I've never actually ran this long before.

Just as I reached my truck I heard a dog barking in the distance. Looking around I saw a black and white Husky running towards me at full speed, stopping a few yards away. He barked again, wagging is tail.

"Come here doggy, dogg," I said bending over and patting my thighs. The dog came forward and licked at my hands. "Good boy."

I ran my fingers through his fur, looking for his collar. I found the collar, turning it over I read; 'Back-Up, 1472 E. Recker Rd'. There was no phone number. I gave the dog a little pat before hauling him into the cab of 'Big Red'.

"Well Back-Up" I said to the dog as I hopped in after him. I opened the glove compartment and grabbed my phone. "Let's look up this address we have here and get you home."

Back-Up barked and liked my face, 'causing me to giggle. I pushed him off me and brought up my navigation. The house I was looking for was on the other side of the reservation.

"How'd you get all the way over here?"

Back-Up was perched on the bench with his large head in my lap.

Turning on the car before shifting the gears, I headed towards the other end of the reservation. Once again glad that today was my day off.

On the drive over to Recker Rd. I passed by Jacob's house. He and Quil were out in his front yard doing God knows what. To me it looked like they were wrestling but knowing them, it could have been anything.

The sign for Recker Rd. was blocked by a low hanging tree branch. In order to read it clearly I had to jump out the cab.

I slowly drove down the dirt road until I came upon a single wide trailer. There was several old tires and toys thrown around the front yard along with an old shed and a Dodge Ram Charger 150 Custom. I parked in between the truck and the shed.

"Well, Back-Up" I said opening my door. "Home sweet home."

I grabbed Back-Up by the collar and made him walk with me up the front steps and onto a small porch. I knocked a few times before hearing a man's voice.

"Hold on a moment" I heard, before a shuffle and some footsteps.

The door opened and standing there in all of his glory was the beautiful russet skinned man from last night. His eyes went from annoyed to shock when he saw me.

Looking me up and down, I only assumed what he'd think of me. I was in calf length yoga pants, an oversized sweatshirt, and my hair in a messy bun and I had on my big clunky glasses.

Before I was able to say anything I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Um, I found your dog" I told him, letting go of Back-Up in the process.

~Find a Way~

Paul's P.O.V.

I was in the middle of a painting when I heard a knock on the door. I knew right away that it wasn't someone I knew because everyone just came barging in.

"Hold on a moment" I called, annoyed.

I put the paintbrush I was using in a cup of water before standing up.

I opened the door to see the most beautiful women standing there. The girl from last night. My imprint.

Imprinting is when a wolf finds his soul mate. Sometimes when you meet someone there's a click. I don't believe in love at first sight but I do believe in that click and that's what it's like. You look into her eyes and nothing else matters but her. There's no one in the world but her.

"Um... I found your dog" she told me. Back-Up pressed passed me to get inside.

I cocked my best panty dropping smile.

"Thanks" I said. "Would you like to come inside?"

Her beautiful chocolate eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. She ran a hand across her chest before speaking.

"I... um" she stammered. I could hear her heart pounding. She bit her bottom lip before starting again. "Yes. That would be nice."

I took a step back allowing her to enter.

I'm pretty sure she wasn't used to what she saw. I owned two beat up mix-matched couches, a beat up old coffee table and I didn't own a television. The 'dining room' table had paint marks on it along with opened, and unopened, paint bottles scattered all over it with finished and bare canvases. The painting I was working on before she got here was barley even coming together.

That being the first thing she went to.

"You paint?"

She ran her delicate fingers over some of the finished and dried paintings before picking one up.

"These are amazing" she complimented, showing me the painting of my wolf I painted a while back. "The details are unbelievable. It's as if you came face to face with the wolf and memorized it features."

I chuckled, folding my arms. "Something like that."

"Did you paint all of these?" she asked, gesturing towards the other paintings.

My wolf still in her hand.

"Every last one of them" I told her, coming up behind her.

My chest hit her back and she immediately relaxed and sank more into me. Her whole weight pressing into my chest.

"You can keep that one. If you want."

She spun around looking at me with excitement.

"For reals?"

"Absolutely" I said, pushing a runaway strand of hair behind her ear. "Think of it as a thank you for bringing my dog home."

She jumped up excitedly and wrapped her skinny little arms around my broad shoulders.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. "Wolves are my absolute favorite."

I relished in the feeling of her touching me. I moved my hands down to her hips, bringing her closer.

"There's no thanks needed, dearie" I said huskily in her ear.

She shuddered and pulled back a little. Her soft hands traveled up and down to my chest as she smiled.

"My name's Bella by the way" she said, biting her bottom lip.

I took a step back and grabbed her hand. "Paul Lahote" I introduced myself, kissing her soft knuckles.

Bella giggled.

"I'm the Chief of police's daughter" she told me. "Chief Swan."

I instantly ripped my hand away from her.

"Swan!" I exclaimed, shocked. "You're Bella Swan?"

Bella looked confused.

"Yeah."

I turned around and stalked towards my kitchen. I grabbed onto the counter trying to control my shaking. I could NOT phase in front of her.

Bella must have noticed me shaking and came over.

"Paul?" she asked, concerned, putting her arm on my elbow. "Are you alright?"

I turned my head in a sharp movement, to look at her. My shaking slowing a bit with the touch of her hand.

"No, I'm not alright" I spat angrily. "You're the mother fucking vampire lover."

She winced at the hatred that formed as I spoke. She took several steps back before replying.

Something in the pit of my stomach clenched at the way she moved away from me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about nor what I did to make you so angry at me" she said, confused. "But, I think I should be going."

She turned around heading towards the door. Back-Up following close behind.

It took me a while before I actually processed what she said. She didn't know what I was talking about. She didn't know about the leaches.

"Bella, wait!" I shouted, turning. She was already half way to her car before I caught up to her. "You don't know what they are do you?"

She looked even more confused.

"Who?" she asked, continuing to her truck.

"The Cullen's."

"Rich?"

I had to chuckle at that one. "I meant what species they are."

She opened her truck door before turning to me.

"Paul, you're really starting to freak me out" she said annoyed. "What are you talking about?"

"Go on a date with me" I said, quickly. I didn't feel like talking about my mortal enemies any more today.

"What?" she exclaimed, even more annoyed.

She hopped into the cab before placing her newly acquired painting on the seat next to her.

"Go on a date with me and I'll explain everything" I swore.

She closed her door, turned on the engine and rolled her window down.

"Tomorrow. 5 o'clock. My house" she said, shifting gears. "Don't be late."

And with that, she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Find a Way

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Paul and Bella

Rating: Mature

Genre: Romance and Drama

Author: Nyctophiliacal

Disclaimer: All right's go to their respective owners. My respects go out to the Quileute tribe and their gods.

Authors note: A huge thanks to rosegirl-17 for being my beta.

Chapter Two

Paul's P.O.V.

I woke up the same way I woke up every morning, to the howling of the wolves already on patrol.

Sam and I took over for Jared and Embry. Embry being our newest wolf.

"Morning' Sammy," I greeted my Alpha.

Sam rolled his eyes at my happiness.

"What's got you so happy this morning?" Sammy asked, running up next to me.

"If I tell you promise you won't laugh," I made him swear.

Obviously Sam wasn't in the mood to play any games.

"Cut the crap Paul," he said, in his alpha timber. "Just tell me what it is."

"I imprinted," I told him, waiting for a laugh. It never came.

"What the hell," Sam exclaimed. "Imprinting is supposed to be rare. Now there's three out of four of us who's imprinted."

I personally didn't care that it was supposed to be rare. All I could think about my imprint and her beautiful smile. Her brown hair was pulled back into a mess bun yesterday so I wasn't able to see if it was long or short.

I wonder what she's going to wear tonight.

"You imprinted on Bella Swan," Sam asked surprised. I didn't realize he knew her. Sam, hearing my thought's replied immediately. "She's the one that I found the day the Cullen's left."

"Oh yeah!" I remembered. Then I remembered how upset she was about them leaving. "Did you know that they never actually told her that they were vampires?"

We were almost done with our patrol by the time Sam replied. He kept thinking about some fight him and Leah had gotten the night before.

Leah is his imprint's cousin, as well as his ex-girlfriend. Sam and she were dating when he met Emily and imprinted. No one, not even Sam's wolf, likes this girl. All she does is complain and mope around the house. Every once in a while she does make us food. Mostly just gross blueberry muffins.

"She doesn't know?" he asked, finally coming out of his own thoughts.

"Yeah, I kind of almost phased when she told me who she was," I told him. Instead of recanting our conversations, I showed him the memory of it. "She was pretty confused."

"Oh wow," Sam said. "I'm impressed you got control over yourself that quickly."

"Thanks," I said, with a little wolfy grin. "I can't believe she agreed to go on a date with me."

I was in awe. The most beautiful girl I have ever met agreed to go on a date with me. I have no idea why but I'm not complaining.

"All on her terms though," Sam reminded me.

"True," I agreed. "There's that fair down in Port Angeles this weekend. I was thinking I'd take her there."

"That sounds like fun," he replied. "Make sure you go on the rides that she wants to go on. Don't make her do what you want. Girls don't like that."

I thought about his advice, hopping it'll work.

"When are you going to tell her about us and the leaches?" Sam asked.

I honestly haven't thought about that too much. All I could think about was Bella and taking her out on a date.

"I'll take her to that Native American book store and get coffee," I suggested. "Then I'll buy her a book of our legends and take it from there."

"That actually sounds like a date within a date," Sam said. I nodded. "Maybe you should take her to the carnival another day and do that bookstore and coffee date tonight."

"That," I praised my alpha. "Is a very good idea."

~Find a Way~

Bella's P.O.V.

Tonight's the night I have my date with Paul.

I don't think I've ever been more excited about something in my entire life.

Paul is extremely handsome and tall and has muscles is all the right places. Though I do have to admit he may be hot, but he's also kind of weird.

At the moment my good friend Lennox is going through my closet to pick out my outfit for tonight.

"I can't believe you're going on your first date in almost a year," Lennox said, placing a hand over her heart. "If you fuck him, I better be the first to know."

"Lennox!" I exclaimed, throwing a pillow at her.

She turned around to face me, her back to the closet.

"What?" she asked, looking all innocent? "There's nothing wrong with fucking a hot guy. Especially Paul La-HOT-e."

My face fell at her comment. Lennox, as much as I love her, is the biggest sluts I know. She has fucked almost every guy in Forks and the Reservation. She give's Lauren a run for her money.

"What do you mean by 'especially Paul'?" I asked her. If Paul and she had a thing, then this date will be over before it even started.

Lennox caught the look on my face before I looked away. I hung Paul's painting on the wall opposite my bed. The gray wolf always seems to give me a sense of peace.

"Oh honey," she said coming over to sit by me on the bed. Running her hand through her short brown hair she continued. "I promise you," she put her hand over her heart. "That I have never slept with your man." The look in her eyes told me that I could believe her.

I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"That's a relief," I tried to joke. "It's good to know that there are a few guys out there you haven't slept with."

Lennox playfully punched my arm before heading back to the closet. "So how do you want to do your make-up?"

I was still sitting on my bed looking up at the painting Paul gave me.

"I'm not really sure," I told her. "I don't know what he has planned."

I told Paul to pick me up tonight at 5 o'clock and to not be late. It was already 4 o'clock and I still haven't figured out my outfit.

"Okay," she said throwing me a pair of jeans and a gray tank top. "Wear these with your brown boots and your brown leather jacket."

I nodded my head, trusting in her to know what she's doing. I took my clothes off while she went over to my desk and pulled out my make-up. I switched my bra for a strapless black one and finished getting dressed.

The outfit was something I would have picked out myself. Lennox and I have the same type of personality, except I am a little shyer than her.

"Come here chick," she called over her shoulder. She was rearranging the make-up so she could get to it easily.

I sat down in the desk chair and let her get to work. She curled my hair in loose curls before starting on my make-up. It didn't take long after she made me have the natural look.

"Belly-boo," Lennox said sweetly, fluffing my hair. "You look absolutely amazing. If this doesn't make his cock hard, I don't know what will."

"Dude, really?" I whined. "I'm not going to have sex with him tonight. He may be hot but he's extremely weird."

Lennox looked at me like I was crazy, "Dude, hot always trumps weird."

I was about to laugh when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh my," I said getting a little nervous. "I can't believe he's here already!"

~Find a Way~

Paul's P.O.V.

As I approached the Swan residence I could hear Bella giggling. Walking up the steps I couldn't help but smile. The sound of Bella's laughter was like the twinkling of the fairies as they fluttered about. It was a beautiful sound, one that I hope to hear more often and to be the reason why.

Knocking on the door I heard a grunt before heavy footsteps. The latch unlocked and the door opened to reveal Chief Swan.

"Good evening Chief Swan," I greeted, holding out my hand. "My name is Paul Lahote and I am here to pick up Bella for our date tonight."

Chief Swan grunted, before shaking my hand. "I know who you are boy," he nodded. "Come on in, she should be down in a moment."

I followed the chief into the living room and sat down on the love seat, facing the Chief on his lazy boy.

The next few minutes were spent in an awkward silence as we waited for Bella to come down. Finally when I thought I was going to have to say something I heard the top stair squeak.

"So I want to know every single detail about tonight," I heard. It was coming from the other female.

"Shh," Bella giggled. "I'll tell you everything, now shut up."

The girls quickly made their way down the stairs and into the living room. As soon as they entered I stood up and turned to look at the girl of my dreams.

Looking her in the eyes was like imprinting on her all over again. Her beauty was undeniable and I couldn't take my eyes off her. Bella looked at me with as much intensity as I did her, the only thing I noticed was her. That is until her friend giggled and her father cleared his throat.

"You look beautiful tonight," I told her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. Bella blushed but smiled. "I hope you're ready, I have something special planned for tonight."

Bella shook her head before speaking, "I am."

I turned to Bella's friend ignoring the glare I was receiving from her father, and held out my hand. "Hi, I'm Paul."

Bella's friend looked shocked before shaking my hand, I couldn't help but chuckle at the glare she received from Bella at out contact. "Lennox," she told me, shyly. "Bella's best friend."

"Well Lennox," I said, slipping my hand away and into Bella's. "I'm sorry to do this but I must steal her attention away from you tonight. Shall we be going?" I turned my head to see Bella's smiling face.

"Let's go," she said taking a step towards me. "By dad, Lennox."

She pulled me towards the door and I gladly followed. Once we were out the door I took the lead and led her towards my truck. It wasn't like the old one she saw broken down in front of my trailer the other day. It was a Chevy Silverado 1987. I walked her over to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Because she was such a small women I had to help her into the cab of my truck. It was something I was going to have to get used to, but I didn't mind.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked when I hopped up into my seat.

I turned the truck on before answering. "Well, you wanted answers," I said backing out of her drive way. "So you will be getting those answers."

She only nodded, not prying any further.

The drive to Port Angeles was pretty entertaining. Bella and I talked the entire way. Well, she asked questions and I answered, with me making her answer the questions as well. I learned that her favorite color was brown, she loved the movie Home front, her favorite animal was a wolf and she has a varied taste in literature as well as music.

"So you don't like country music?" she asked shocked. We were just now headed into the city limits when she asked this. "Like at all?"

I couldn't help the smile that was laying on my lips. "Not one bit."

Her entire body was turned towards me. We have been talking about my lack of interest in country music for about ten minutes now. "How in the world do you not like country music?" the tone of her voice was very amusing to me. "I mean look at you, the perfect picture of a country boy. All you need now is cowboy boots and a hat."

I just shook my head, "How? I'm wearing blue jeans, a t-shirt and work boots." This little lady was a spit fire.

"Faded blue jeans and a faded t-shirt," she replied, matter-of-fact. She dropped the subject after that.

I pulled into a parking space in front of a little Native American book store. Luck was on my side tonight because there was a small little coffee shop right next door. Bella's interest peaked when she saw the book store.

"A book store?" she asked looking at me with a small smile.

"Yeah," I said hopping out of the truck. I walked over to her side and opened the door for her. She held onto my hand as she jumped out. "Like I said earlier. You wanted answers about what I said yesterday and I am going to give them to you."

She only nodded and followed me into the store.

I wasn't planning on staying in the store for too long but the excitement on her beautiful face made me stay put. The book that I was wanting was already paid for and I was not following her around. Bella looked down at her watch and noticed that we've been in here for about an hour and a half. She looked at me, looking a little embarrassed.

"Sorry," she said, blushing. "I don't know what came over me."

I only chuckled and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "There's no need to apologize."

She blushed again. "There's just so much history and magic in this place," she told me looking around. "Thank you so much for bringing me here. I didn't know this place existed."

"It was my pleasure," I told her taking her hand and leading her out the door. We walked into the small little coffee shop and stood in line. "Do you like coffee?"

I was a bit nervous about what her reply was.

"I do," she nodded. "But it's a little late for coffee don't you think?"

"I do have to agree with you," I said as we walked further in line. "But some little girl was having a lot of fun in the book store next door." I chuckled when she blushed again.

"Welcome to Coffee Rush," the women behind the counter greeted. "What can I make for you today?"

"I'll take a large chi tea hot and two scones," I told her. I looked down at Bella and looked at her in question.

Bella scanned the menu and spoke her order of a medium caramel macchiato hot with extra caramel and a scone as well. The women behind the counter made our drinks and handed us our scones. I paid and I led Bella outside to one of the tables.

We sat down and began to eat our scones.

"When are you going to explain what you were talking about yesterday?" Bella asked taking a drink of her coffee. She looked up at me with a raised eyebrow and I knew I couldn't hold off any longer.

I sighed before I told her. I told her about everything. A certain group of the tribe turning into wolves, vampires, meeting the Cullen's and even of the First Wife. She took all the news in stride up until the part about the Cullen's being Vampires.

"Wait. The Cullen's are what?" she asked, disgusted.

"Vampires," I repeated.

The look on her face was one of pure disgust and hatred.

"So you're meaning to tell me that I went out with Edward Cullen for 8 months and the whole time he was a blood sucking corpse?" I only nodded. "Oh dear god, that is disgusting. I am so glad I never slept with him."

I almost choked on my tea when she said the last part.

"I am very glad of that as well," I told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Find a Way

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Paul and Bella

Rating: Mature

Genre: Romance and Drama

Author: Nyctophiliacal

Disclaimer: All right's go to their respective owners. My respects go out to the Quileute tribe and their gods.

Authors Note: A huge thanks to rosegirl-17 for editing this story for me.

Chapter Three

Bella's P.O.V.

I can't believe I dated a vampire.

I can't believe they actually exist, and so do Werewolves!

My life has completely changed in the span of an hour.

Last night, on my date with Paul, he explained everything to me. He told me about how his tribe descended from wolves and certain members of the tribe get the chance to turn into said wolves in order to protect their tribe from vampires.

He handed me a book that he bought from the book store next to the cute little coffee shop and told me that if I wanted to know more that I could read that book.

Paul was an amazing story teller. Each word he spoke was captivating and I loved every minute of it. I do have to admit though, that when he got to the part about the Cullen's being blood sucking corpses, I had a baby vomit. It was disgusting, but Paul didn't seem to notice.

Vampires are real! I even dated one!

When Paul dropped me off at home last night, he walked me to my door and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Before he left we made plans to hangout tonight at his packs bonfire. Once he left I felt extremely dirty so I went to take a shower. Just the thought of me dating a corpse made my skin crawl and it was as if I could feel him on my skin. So I scrubbed until I was bright pink.

"Bella," Mrs. Newton scolded when I walked into her office this morning. "You're late."

Being here with Charlie and not having a mom has been kind of tough. When Mrs. Newton remembered that my mother was in Florida and not here, she took on the mothering role. It was annoying yet extremely comforting.

"Sorry, Mrs. N," I said sitting down in front of her desk. "I forgot to set my alarm and woke up later than usual."

Mrs. Newton gave me a sympathetic look before nodding.

"I'll let it slide since it's the first time," she said, motioning me out the door. "Next time I'll take the minutes late out of your pay."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, before walking onto the floor.

_That Night_

My dad got home at 4:30 PM. I was in the process of straightening my hair and talking to Lennox on speaker phone.

"_So how was the date?" _Lennox asked on the other end of the phone. _"You did promise to tell me everything."_

"Honestly it was magical," I said with a sigh. I wasn't going to be completely honest with her because I promised Paul that I wouldn't tell anyone about the pack's secret.

"_Magical?"_ Lennox sneered. _"Come on girl you've got to give me more than that! Where did you go? What did you do? Did you kiss him?"_

I heard a chuckle from the hallway. I turned to see my dad in the doorway.

"What time are you leaving tonight?" he asked. "Do I need to order in or are you making dinner? Hi Lennox."

"_Hi Charlie," _Lennox replied to my dad.

I placed the straightener down and unplugged it before answering my dad.

"Paul's picking me up in an hour," I told him. "I can make dinner real quick then finish getting ready if you want? He's taking me to a bar-b-q so I won't be eating here."

My dad shook his head. "That's not necessary. I'll order a pizza." With that he turned around and walked down that stares.

"_Wait. He's taking you out again?" _Lennox quizzed. _"I need my details women!"_

I couldn't contain my laughter.

"_Don't make me come over there and pry the answers out of you," _she threatened. _"You know I'll do it too."_

Lennox was a feisty one. She stood about 5'3" with short brown hair. She's a natural red-head but she hated getting called a ginger so she's always dyeing it brown. She's several months older than me being born in February compared to me being born in August. She's been my friend since I first moved here and I love her like a sister.

"He drove me down to Port A where we went to this cute little tribal bookstore, which you know how I am in bookstores, I took forever," I giggled. "He bought me a book about his tribe and then took me to a quaint little coffee shop. It was so romantic, we talked for hours before walking down the beach."

I caught myself daydreaming about the night as I stared at his painting. I didn't realize till now that the reason why it was so detailed was because he's actually been that close to a wolf. Hell he is a wolf!

"_Awe, that's super cute," _Lennox cooed. _"Who knew Paul La-HOT-e could be a romantic. Did you kiss him?"_

I laughed as I finished my make-up. I walked over to my wardrobe and picked out an outfit for tonight. Paul would be here soon.

"When he dropped me off, he walked me to the door and kissed me on the cheek," I told her as I changed my top. "Other than that, there was no kissing."

"_That's cute, but lame at the same time,"_ I could only imagine her pout. _"I wanted to know how well he kisses."_

"Lennox!" I shouted. "Stop."

"_Sorry!" _she replied._ "I can't help myself, that man is a god! Have you _seen_ him?"_

"Of course, freak," I said, annoyed. "And I'm going to be seeing him again, tonight."

"_Well my parents just got home and want to have a family dinner thing," _she told me. _"Don't be stingy on the details next time. Love ya."_

"Love you too," I replied.

With that we hung up.

~Find a Way~

Paul's P.O.V.

I can't remember the last time I was excited about seeing a girl. I mean I've slept with a lot but I never got the feeling of 'butterflies' in my stomach.

As I drove my way to Bella's house, I felt the feeling for the first time. I'm actually kind of nervous to have her meet the guys.

They all know that I have imprinted on her but I want to wait awhile and see if we can have something naturally instead of being forced together with all this supernatural mumbo jumbo. I want us to fall in love on our own terms.

That's what I hated most about imprinting. Being forced into loving someone you barley even know. I mean Sam was dating Leah before he imprinted on Emily. Instantly he dumped Leah and Emily moved in. With Jared it was kind of like that same thing. We've been in the same class as Kim for what seems like forever and he never gave her the time of day. Then bam he imprinted and know it's like they're joined at the mouth. It's not natural.

In my opinion you shouldn't just jump into a relationship if you want it to last. I understand that the imprint is forever and that when your imprint dies the wolf shortly follows. But I don't like the idea of rushing it. Bella and I haven't even kissed yet! Yeah we've been on a date but we didn't go any further. I walked her to the door after the date and I kissed her on the cheek. No more, no less.

Tonight was our pack meeting. I was nervous about bringing Bella around the pack. I didn't want anyone to meet her yet. I wanted her all to myself. Just Paul and Bella.

I parked in front of Bella's house for the second night in a row. Hopping out, I grabbed the flowers from the bench beside me and walked to her door.

Just like yesterday, Chief Swan answered the door.

"Paul," he said, gruffly.

"Chief Swan," I acknowledged.

I followed the chief into the living room where we sat and waited for Isabella to come down stairs. I took this little moment as an opportunity to talk to him.

"Sir," I said, clearing my throat. The man looked at me. "I would like you to know that I am interested in your daughter."

He huffed before replying, "And what exactly are you interested in doing with my daughter?"

I was taken aback by the question but I never faltered.

"I like her, very much, sir," I replied. "I'm only interested in getting to know her and to have fun in the process."

Charlie nodded, "Just promise me that whatever you guys end up doing that you will keep my little girl safe."

I felt as if there was a double meaning to that simple promise.

I nodded, holding out my hand, "I promise."

Just then Bella walked down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of jeans that were ripped a bit from the knee down with a grey shirt, a red scarf and the beany from last night.

"You ready?" I asked her standing up. I handed her the flowers and she smiled.

"Let me just put these in a vase and we can go," she said, smelling at the beautiful white roses.

Charlie turned to me a held out his hand, "I appreciate you being honest with me. I never liked her last boyfriend but I'm beginning to like you. Don't break her heart or you'll have hell to pay."

I grasped his hand and gave him a firm hand shake, "I promise I will do my best. I have no intentions of hurting her."

Bella walked in then and held out her hand. We walked out of the house and I helped her up into my truck. Closing her door I ran over to mine and hopped in.

"Can I ask you something?" Bella asked a little shy. I looked at her before grabbing her hand and smiling.

"You can ask me whatever you want,"

We were headed down the road before she replied. She unhooked her seatbelt and scooted until she was sitting bitch. She lifted my right arm and pushed herself into my side, bringing my arm down around her. She started to play with my fingers.

"Why does it feel like I've known you forever?" she asked. Her face flushed red and her heart beat sped up. I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms and smiled.

"I feel it too," I told her squeezing her hand. "I feel like if I ever had to let you go that I would go crazy."

I wasn't ready to answer her question. I wanted her to fall in love with me before I told her about the imprinting. She didn't question my answer, only sunk deeper into my side and breathed in my scent.

As we entered La Push and headed towards the beach, I felt Bella stiffen a bit beside me.

"You okay?" I asked her tightening my arm around her.

Two sweet doe eyes looked up at me while she pulled her lower lip between her teeth. "What if your friends don't like me?"

I kissed her temple in response.

"If they don't like you then fuck them!" I told her. "You're my girl and no one, I repeat no one is going to tear me away from your side."

Bella giggled at my little outburst and wrapped her arm around my middle looking up at me. "Your girl?"

I parked the truck before looking down into her chocolaty brown eyes. "Bella, I know we just met, but like you said when we first got into the truck. It's like we've known each other forever. I like you baby, and I know you like me as well or else you wouldn't have been sittin' bitch and holding my hand the whole way here." She giggled and nodded her head. "I want you to be my girl and I want to be your man."

"I can handle that," she said looking at me through her lashes.

"Good," I said cupping her face in my hands, leaning down and capturing her lips with mine.

I put all my emotion into that kiss, letting her know I was all in. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her on my lap so she was straddling me. When she leaned back for breathe the horn went off and we both jumped.

Bella giggled slipping off of my lap and onto the bench beside me, her legs still in my lap. She was about to say something but there was a knock on the driver's side window.

Looking to my right I noticed it was Embry and Seth. I rolled down the window putting an arm around my girl.

"That was quite a show you were putting on there," Embry laughed, nudging Seth's arm.

"Too bad the horn honked," Seth imputed. They both broke out into a fit of laughter, falling on each other.

Bella hid her face in my chest.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said slapping Embry over the top of his head. "I'd like you to meet my girl Bella. Bella this is Seth and Embry, they're the losers in the group."

"Hay!" Seth yelled. "I resent that."

I laughed, shaking my head.

"It's nice to meet you both," Bella said, leaning over me and shacking their hands.

The rest of the night went a little more smoothly. Bella was introduced to the rest of the pack and their girls and seemed to have had a lot of fun. My girl was fitting in to our group better than I thought she would.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Find a Way

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Bella and Paul

Rating: Mature

Genre: Romance and Drama

Author: Nyctophiliacal

Disclaimer: All right go to their respective owners. My respects go out to the Quileute tribe and their gods.

Authors Note: I would like to thank all of you readers for your patience for this next chapter. I was extremely busy and sick within the last two months and did not have time to write anything or post it. A huge thanks to rosegirl-17 for being my beta. For those of you who like visuals to go along with the story I have website you can go to so you can see pictures. There are character profiles, character pictures, pictures of their cars as well as pictures of their outfits. If you would like to see those visuals go to giispylove dot tumblr dot com forward slash nyctophiliacal or the link is on my profile.

Chapter Four

Bella's P.O.V.

It's been a few days since the bonfire and since I've seen Paul. Although we haven't seen each other, we've been talking like crazy, whether it be through texts or phone calls. Today is his birthday and he invited Lennox and I to a kick-back over at his house. A lot of his friends have to work so it's only going to be Lennox, Paul, Seth, Jared, Embry and I. Jared is bringing his girlfriend and Seth and Embry are single. I'm lucky I have the night off or else I myself wouldn't be going.

I was currently standing by my locker putting my books away when Lennox came bounding over to me. She had on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a parental advisory t-shirt and denim jacket/sweater mix and a pair of black lo pro vans.

"What's with the bouncing?" I ask my over exuberant best friend.

"You will never believe who is waiting for you in the car park," she told me smiling as wide as she could. I don't think I've ever seen her this excited before. Before I could reply she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door. I quickly slammed my locker closed before following her. "Paul's waiting outside, next to your truck."

That got a reaction out of me. I stopped in my tracks making Lennox lose her grip on me. Paul was here? Here at school? We weren't supposed to meet up at his house until 5 o'clock. What was he doing here now?

"He's here?" I asked looking down at myself. I had planned to go home and change before heading over to his place. I had on a pair of distressed low-rise skinny jeans, an oversized baseball t-shirt, my hooded faux leather jacket and my black combat boots. Luckily I had my scarf and beanie in my bag so he wouldn't see how messy my hair was. I quickly put them both on before following Lennox again.

"Yeah, apparently he's been here all period," Lennox told me as she opened the school doors. "Just waiting for you."

The smile that appeared on my face as I saw him didn't go unnoticed. I bounded down the stairs and over to where he was. About half way there he saw me coming and bent down to pick me up. My legs instantly went around his waist and I kissed him, hard. Teeth gnashing, lip biting the whole shebang. Running my hands through his short hair I couldn't help but smile.

"Hi," I sighed, pulling back, my hands still in his hair.

"Hey there," he said, slightly out of breath. "I've missed you."

I giggled, placing my forehead against his, "I missed you too."

Giving me one more kiss before putting me down, he took me in his arms giving me a hug.

"Well, aren't you two gag worthy," Lennox said from behind us. I could tell she didn't mean it by the camera that was in her hand.

Paul's P.O.V.

Bella turned towards the voice and rolled her eyes with a smile.

"That bitch right there," she told me, a laugh in her voice. "That's Lennox. She's my best friend."

Lennox was right in front of us now.

"Well that's a terrible way of introducing your best friend," Lennox said. "The name's Lennox. We met when you picked the hoe bag up the other day."

My wolf growled at the name she called Bella. The man in me knew she was joking around, it seemed like that was their type of friendship.

"Paul," I took her hand. "Nice to meet ya."

Lennox giggled and turned to whisper in Bella's ear.

"Damn, bitch. His hands are sexy."

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What's the camera for, trying to get a good angle on my ass?" Bella asked her friend.

I watched the two interact and I knew that even though Lennox wasn't allowed to know our secret that she would still be in our lives. There was no way I could let this friendship end. Bella might get a little annoyed with this chick, but she looked as if she adored her. She told me on our first date that Lennox was like a sister to her, that when Edward Cullen broke up with her and moved away, Lennox was the one that helped her through it. She was also the first friend she made when she moved here.

Bella turned back to me, looking up at me with love and adoration. "What's up? We weren't supposed to meet up until five."

I pulled her into my arms and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I couldn't wait any longer," I told her, smiling down on my girl. "You and Lennox can come up now if you want?"

Lennox and Bella looked at each other having a silent conversation before Bella turned back to me smiling. "Lennox has a few things to do before she heads up. Do you have your truck?" I nodded waiting for her to continue. She grabbed the keys out of her back pocket before handing them over to her friend. "Take my truck and come up around 5 o'clock. Okay?" Bella gave her a wink and a smile.

Lennox looked at her friend giggling, "Totally, I'll call when I'm on my way. It's nice to meet you again Paul."

"You too Lennox," I replied. Looking down at my girl I could see a glimmer in her eye. "What was that about?"

Bella bit her bottom lip, looking down for a second, "I wanted it to be just the two of us when I give you your birthday present." There was a faint blush on her cheeks.

I had an idea about what my present might be, but I wasn't too sure. "Let's get going then." She only nodded.

*****Lemon Warning*****

3rd Person P.O.V.

By the time the two reached Paul's house you could feel the sexual tension in the cab of the truck. Getting out of the truck Bella pulled Paul's hand towards the house. As soon as they closed the door to Paul's house, their lips were locked. He had her pushed up against the door and her arms were wrapped around his shoulders. They were both trying to get as close together as possible.

Sliding his hands down her sides, he grasped her ass and lifted. Bella instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. Pushing her further into the door he ground his aching erection into her. They moaned in unison.

They pulled back from the kiss to catch their breath. Paul began to take her jacket off ever so slowly.

With the jacket on the floor he moved them down the hall and into his room. Carefully he placed her in the center of his bed and kissed her passionately.

Bella's hands ran up and down his back, grabbing at his waist, pulling him closer. As they were in the process of kissing she kicked off her boots.

"I need you naked," Paul's husky growl made Bella's panties even wetter than they already were.

Bella pushed him back so she could bring her lacey flower bra up and over her head. She then helped him unbutton her jeans. Swiftly and smoothly Paul slid them off before taking his own off. Kicking his shorts off him, he climbed up her body. Placing open mouth kisses where he could, nipping her here and there with his teeth.

Hovering above her, Paul slowly reached down. Softly running his calloused hands over her pale breasts. Cupping her left breast in his right hand and running his thumb over her hardened nipple. As soon as he did this he smirked. Bella's breath hitched and she arched into him. Taking her left nipple into his mouth he sucked on it, biting the tip making her moan. Moving to the other nipple he repeated the process.

Her pale hands running over his shoulders to his back. Scraping her nails up and down, loving the feel of his mouth.

"Paul," she moaned.

He let go of her breasts, kissing her hard before moving towards her neck. He sucked and bit at her neck, thrusting a little at her nub.

Holding himself up by one hand, he grabbed his aching cock with his other. He ran the tip up and down her throbbing lips.

"Are you sure you want this Bella?" He asked his girl. He knew she was a virgin and he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted her to be sure before they proceeded. "It's going to hurt."

Bella looked her lover in the eyes and did the first thing that came to mind. She kissed him.

"I've never been surer about anything in my entire life."

With that he slowly pushed passed her barrier. When she winced he stopped, afraid to move, not wanting to hurt her any further.

He looked down at her, kissing the fallen tear, before kissing her lips. He pulled out a bit before pushing back in. Covering her cries with his mouth. He knew to go on when she grabbed his ass with both her hands and moved her hips.

His thrusting was slow at first, taking it easy. Though when she dug her nails into the fat of his ass he began thrusting harder.

Bella was a moaning bundle of nerves. She loved the feel of him inside of her. They fit perfectly together and she knew this was where she belonged. She threw her legs around him, making him go deeper.

"Baby I'm about to blow," Paul told her, his hand running down her side until he reached her nub. He circled it a few times before their orgasms hit.

"Oh, oh, oh," Bella muttered. Her legs fell, as did her arms.

Bella's P.O.V.

Paul pulled out of me and collapsed on the bed next to where I lay, unconsciously he pulled me to his chest.

"That was amazing," he told me, his face in my hair.

I could only nod, trying to catch trying breath. I turned my body so I was laying on my belly on his stomach, pulling myself up to give him a kiss.

"Happy birthday," I whispered softly, kissing his chin.

Paul looked at me with a wide smile, "that was the best birthday present ever."

Neither one of us heard the front door opening nor Embry coming into the trailer with Back-Up close behind. All of a sudden I'm being jumped on by a 100 pound dog while he's licking my face.

"What was the best birthday present ever?" Embry asked, coming into the room with an apple in his hand. "Oh shit sorry!"

I screamed and fell to the left side of Paul, making it so he blocked my view of Embry.

"Get the fuck out of here," Paul yelled, throwing a blanket over me. I hid under the blanket until I heard the door close. "Baby I'm so sorry." Paul lifted the blanket to see me shaking. "Oh honey don't cry."

I lifted my head and let out a giggle. "I'm not crying," I told him. "Only I would have my first time interrupted by someone. I'm just glad it wasn't Lennox or someone else."

Paul pulled me to his chest and laughed with me. "You're lucky it wasn't Jared, he'd tell everyone by the time the day was over."

I laughed knowing what he was saying was probably true. Looking up at him I saw him looking back at me. It didn't bother me that I was laying there naked in in Paul's bed with another man in the other room, it didn't bother me that Embry walked in on us, and it didn't even bother me if Embry told everyone what we just did. At this moment the only thing that mattered was the man lying beside me. The man that I fell in love with in just a few short days.

"Paul," I whispered.

"Yeah," he asked looking down at me.

Before I had the chance to reply my phone went off. "That must be Lennox."

Rolling over Paul to the other side of the bed, I leaned over and rummaged through our clothes. Pulling out my still ringing phone I saw Lennox's face on the screen.

"Hey bitch," I answered the phone. Pulling on my underwear in the process.

"Hey hoe," she replied. "So I forgot to call when I left, I'm here now. Get your ass dressed and come outside and have a smoke with me." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll be out soon," I told her. "How much gas is in the truck?" Pulling on my pants I turned to the bed, seeing Paul hadn't moved an inch, his predatory eyes on me. Pulling my shirt on I leaned across the bed and kissed his lips. _"Get dressed and come smoke." _I whispered to him. He only nodded. He was dressed before I was even finished putting on my jacket, beanie and hat.

"I filled it up before I came up," she told me. "I wasn't sure if you needed me to go get something or just drive around before heading home."

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "Alright thanks honey. I'm going to have Embry go get some pizza and some sodas while we wait for everyone else."

Walking into the living room slash kitchen I saw Embry sketching on the couch. As I opened the door I ended the call and ushered Lennox inside.

"Embry?" Lennox asked. "Is he hot?"

We all laughed as Lennox said that. She obviously didn't notice the only other tall Native in the room.

I clenched my stomach as I laughed. "Dude you're such a hoe," I laughed as she pushed me back and into my boyfriend.

"Fuck you," she laughed. "Oh never mind, I think Paul already beat me to it." She winked at Paul as I laughed harder looking over at Embry.

"You have no idea sweet heart," Embry said, placing his sketchbook on the coffee table and standing up. "I actually walked in on them as they finished." Embry clapped Paul on the back before slinging his arm around his shoulder.

I turned in Paul's arms and shot him a glare. "The fuck Embry," I shouted at him.

"Sorry Bells," Embry said putting his hands in the air. "How about I go get those pizzas now?"

"Yeah that's a good idea," I shot back. I walked over to the counter where I guess Embry placed me bag when he came in. I pulled out my bank card and handed it to him. "I'm not sure how much you guys eat but get as many pizzas as you think will feed the four of you guys. Can you get a supreme for Len and me? Several liters of soda as well, make sure one of those are Dr. Pepper."

As I said this Embry looked at me with wide eyes, "Bells you sure you don't want to come with me?" I laughed at the scared look on his face.

"How about I write down when I want you to get and you can take my truck and pick up Seth on the way?" I asked and he nodded his head like a little boy. "Lennox will you hand him the keys?"

"Sure thing sister," Lennox said, I heard her pull out the keys from her back pocket and hand them to him.

As I was writing a list of things for Embry and Seth to get Paul stepped up behind me and put his hands on the counter beside me. "Put chips and breadsticks on that list as well." He placed a kiss on the right side of my neck.

"What kind of chips do we want?" I asked the room, knowing they'd hear me. I wrote down sour cream and cheddar for myself and Lennox and waited for the men to reply.

"Bar-B Q," Embry said.

I looked up at Paul for his answer. "Regular lays," I told me.

Finishing up the list I handed it over to Embry who smiled and nodded. Just as he headed out the door I saw a white Hyundai pull up. I saw Jared and a girl get out of the car. This must be Kim. At first glance she looks like a total bitch, but there's no denying how gorgeous she is. She's a few inches taller than me with long raven black hair. She snuggles up to Jared and it's obvious that she loves him and he her.

"Hey bro," Embry nods to Jared. "Hey Kim."

She turns to look at him as he heads towards my truck, "You finally get a car?"

Embry turns to her as he opens the door, "Naw man, I'm just the errand boy."

Paul laughs and pulls me outside with him. "That's Bella's truck," he told her slinging an arm around my shoulder.

Kim looks at me, looking me up and down before smiling. "Hey, I'm Kim. It's nice to finally meet you," she offers me her hand and I take it.

"Bella," I reply shaking her hand. "And that chick over there is Lennox, she's my best friend." Lennox was sitting on the steps that lead up to the door. She nodded towards Kim before pulling out two cigarettes from her jacket pocket. Lighting them both she walks over and hands me one. I take a drag, inhaling before exhaling.

"Embry went to grab Seth and some food," Paul said as we all stood around the porch as Lennox and I smoked.

I say Kim eyeing my cigarette, knowing she's probably too shy to ask for one, I hand it to her.

She looks at me shocked before speaking, "How'd you know?"

I shrugged, "I saw you eyeing it." I pulled my pack out of my pocket and lit a new one.

It was about half an hour later when all seven of us sat around Paul's small trailer. We were having a blast. There was no thoughts of vampires or werewolves, mostly because Lennox wasn't able to know. Just a bunch of new friends mixed with the old, kicking back and having fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Find a Way

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Bella and Paul

Rating: Mature

Genre: Romance and Drama

Author: Nyctophiliacal

Disclaimer: All right go to their respective owners. My respects go out to the Quileute tribe and their gods. I do not own Supernatural but it is mentioned in this chapter, the episode is called Yellow Fever, Season 4 Episode 6. There's a mention of the Heard Museum and I do not own the name. It is an actual Native American museum in Phoenix Arizona. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Authors Note: Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites and thank you to the three people who reviewed chapter four. I really appreciate the feedback. I'd like to thank sarahmicaela88 for giving me the idea for Embry in this chapter. . A huge thanks to rosegirl-17 for being my beta.

Chapter Five

Paul P.O.V.

It's been over two months since I first met Bella Swan, and I have to say my life has never been better. She brightens my day and I always look forward to talking to her, even if it's a quick text here and there. Although we've been dating for only a few months I know in my heart and soul that this is the women I am going to marry and have children with. We've never talked about marriage, why would we, we've only been dating for two months, but I know I'm going to marry her.

Currently we are laying down on Sam and Emily's couch watching some show called Supernatural. I've never seen it but Bella is quite obsessed with it. There's a marathon of it on the CW and Bella and I have been parked on this couch for hours now. Bella was wearing a blue v neck t-shirt with black jeans and her ever present combat boots. Her cardigan jacket thingy was hanging on the back of the couch.

"Hahaha, oh my gosh, freakin' Dean," Bella laughed, clenching her belly, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up from my laughing girlfriend to see the little brother laughing at the older brother because he got scared of a little cat.

"You're adorable," I told her, bringing her closer to me.

"Shh, this is my favorite episode," she shushed me, snuggling closer to me. I didn't mind. All I needed right now was her in my arms. Having her near me was always perfect.

"I can't believe you like this show," Jared said, as he walked into the house.

Bella looked away from the TV and glared at him.

"It just happens to be my favorite show thank you very much," Bella said. "Besides, I know for a fact that you like this show."

I looked at Jared and he had an annoyed look on his face. "Just because I watch it with Kim doesn't mean I like the show. I mean come on Demons and Ghosts? That's just stupid."

Bella sat up and then proceeded to get off the couch to walk over to him. "Vampires and shapeshifters are real, what makes you believe that ghosts and demons aren't real?"

I sat up as well, making room for Jared to sit down if he wanted too. "She's got a point there bro."

"Thank you," Bella said, coming over to me and kissing my cheek before climbing onto my lap and snuggling into my chest.

"Jerk," Jared said, taking the seat next to me.

"Bitch," Bella fired back with a smirk.

I couldn't help but laugh at their banter.

As I sat next to the women of my dreams I couldn't help but think about how lucky I am to have her in my life. I loved her to death and am so happy I imprinted on her.

"What's everyone's plans for tonight?" Emily asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. She entered the living room with a tray full of snacks. Bella scrunched her nose at the tray.

"Paul and I were going to Port Angeles with Lennox and a few of the guys," Bella told her, as she put her hand over her nose. "What is that Emily? It smells gross."

We all looked at her weird as she said that. I looked at the plate of goodies and looked back at Bella. There were brownies, popcorn, and some kind of muffins. It all smelled okay to me.

She must have realized what she said because her eyes went wide.

"I'm so sorry Emily, that was rude," she said, with a few tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Bella," Emily laughed it off. "I tried a new muffin recipe out and that's probably what you smell."

As soon as Bella's show was over Embry, Bella, and I headed out the door. We were on our way to Lennox's house to pick her up when Bella decided she needed a cigarette. She pulled her pack out of her pocket and lit one up before rolling down the window. She got off a few puffs before she made a face and put a hand on her stomach, just below her boobs.

"Babe are you okay?" I asked her with a look of worry. I've seen her smoke a hundred cigarettes and I've never seen her react that way before.

She turned to me with a few tears in her eyes, "Yeah, I'm okay. I don't feel so good though." She flicked the rest of her cigarette out the window and rolled it up. "Can we pull into a gas station or grocery store so I can get a bottle of ginger ale?"

I nodded before parking in front of Lennox's parents' house. She was outside waiting when we pulled up. Bella jumped out of the truck and attacked her best friend with a hug. Bella whispered something in her ear and Lennox's eyes grew big. I wondered what she told her, but didn't pry.

"Have you ever noticed how hot that girl is?" Embry asked bringing me out of my thoughts. He was looking at the two girls who were still on Lennox's porch, having a whispered conversation.

I looked in the back at him and gave him a weird look. "Dude, she has nothing compared to my Bella," I told him.

The girls opened the doors to the truck before he could reply.

"I am so excited," Lennox said as she got in next to Bella. Bella was sitting bitch right next to me and that meant Lennox had the passenger seat. "I've never been to the Heard Museum before. I'm really excited."

"It's pretty awesome," Embry spoke up from the back. "My mom took me there a few years ago and it was amazing. They tell about all the Native American tribes here in Washington and the surrounding areas."

Lennox turned to look at him with a smile on her face. "Thanks for coming with us," she told him as she looked him in the eyes. "I-"

Whatever she was about to say next was halted when the two locked eyes. The increase of heart rate as well as breathing made me realize Embry just imprinted on her. Why he didn't imprint on her a month ago, I don't know.

Bella looked at them then at me, "Did they just-"

"Yeah I think they did," I cut her off. She only nodded and snuggled into my side as we drove to the nearest store.

Embry imprinting on Lennox didn't surprise me at all. Imprinting is to find the perfect counter balance for the wolf. This chick is feisty and takes no bullshit. Embry however is shy. Lennox will bring him out of his shell as well as make him a better wolf.

I pulled up to Circle K and Bella pushed Lennox out of the truck. As they walked to the entrance I couldn't help but slap Em on the back.

"Congratulations man," I told him with a broad smile on my face.

"Thanks," he replied as he stared after his new imprint.

Bella P.O.V.

I knew there was something wrong the moment I smelled Emily's muffins. I have never been sick at the smell of food. It's just never happened. Then later in the car when I was smoking I felt as if I was going to puke again. That has never happened. I've been smoking since I was 16 and have never gotten sick at the taste of a cigarette. I wasn't sure what was wrong but I had an idea of what it was.

I pulled Lennox into Circle K with me and immediately went to where they kept the pregnancy tests. I picked two up before heading to the ginger ale.

"You really do think you're pregnant," Lennox said as she grabbed a bottled water and a coke. The coke was for Embry.

I nodded as I pulled out a Dr. Pepper for Paul.

"I haven't had my period in two months, I felt as if I was going to throw up when Emily brought in some food, and I almost threw up when I took a few drags out of my 27s," I told her as we stood in line.

I grabbed two banana breads since they were 2 for $2. Lennox grabbed a few bags of chips as well.

"Damn baby girl," she said with a sign. "Whatever happens it is what it is. Everything happens for a reason.

The rest of our day had been fun and I enjoyed the enthusiasm Lennox emitted the entire time we were out. I had a lot of fun and was glad my stomach settled down after I got the ginger ale.

"Did you see all of the statues?" Lennox gushed from the backseat. "I can't believe there were so many."

I couldn't help but laugh at her. We were on our way home from Port A. after hanging out at the museum all day. Lennox had never been there and as you can tell, was really excited.

"We have to go back," Lennox said looking between me and Embry. I was happy for her that she had someone. She deserved to be happy and Embry would make her happy. The whole afternoon she never left his side and he never left hers. The only time they were separated was when I made her come into the store with me and when we used the restroom. The rest of the time she was hanging off of his arm.

"I'll bring you back," Embry told her looking her in the eyes. "I promise."

I stared at my two friends and couldn't help but smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella's P.O.V.

The day after Lennox, Paul, Embry, and I went to the museum, I took the pregnancy tests I bought from Circle K. They recommend taking them in the morning for a more accurate reading. I didn't want to do this alone so I made Lennox stay the night with me so I could have her there when I got the results. They were positive. As soon as I saw the little pink plus sign I started to cry my eyes out. Lennox was there to comfort me and she told me she'd be there for whatever choice I would make regarding the baby.

It was the Monday after that and I have a Doctor's appointment right after school. I was currently sitting in my last period English class, my knee jumping up and down. I kept looking at the clock and each time I did, barely a minute passed. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to my right. Lennox was there giving me a weird look.

"You okay?" she asked, running a hand through her short hair.

"I just want to get out of here and get this Doctor's appointment over with," I told her, hanging my head.

She looked at me with sad eyes, "I completely forgot about that. Do you still want me to go with you?"

"Of course Len," I said, grabbing her hand. "I don't know if I can do this without you right now."

I was being completely honest when I told her this. I was scared to death of telling Paul that I had two positive home pregnancy tests. I was afraid of how he was going to react. Would he be mad, or upset? I was extremely worried.

Lennox squeezed my hand bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Honey, you know I will always be here for you," she told me. I looked at her and saw that she was being deadly serious for once. "No matter what."

"I love you babe," I told her.

"I love you too lil mama," she said. My eyes went wide and she busted out laughing. So much for her being serious.

Just then the bell rang, making me jump.

We made our way out to the parking lot and then to the Doctor's Office. I was so nervous by the time we got inside that Lennox had to fill out the paperwork for me.

"Dude," Lennox said, as she read through some of the questions on the form. "When was your last period?"

I looked at her, my eyebrows scrunched together. "I think it was the last few days of December and part of the first week in January," I told her. "I'm not too sure."

"What's today's date?" she asked, looking at her phone. "Never mind, its March 8th."

I opened my backpack and pulled out my phone. There were several texts from Paul:

_Hey beautiful, just got off patrol. Hope you have a good day at school._

_Babe, I hate sleeping without you. Come over after school? _

_I wanna cuddle._

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face, my nerves completely disappearing. Paul was the cutest. He's this big macho badass when he's around his friends and in public. But with me he's just a big teddy bear, well, teddy wolf. I sent him a quick text telling him that I was busy at the moment but I would be home in about an hour or so and he could meet me there.

For the past three weeks, almost every day after school, I'd head to his trailer and we'd take a nap after he got done with patrol. We'd sleep for a few hours then we'd do our homework together. Every so often we'd get distracted by wandering hands and end up in the bedroom. I wouldn't be surprised if those two home pregnancy tests were correct by the amount of sex we've been having.

"Isabella Swan."

I looked up at the sound of my name and looked at the nurse, my nerves picking up. I got up quickly and grabbed for Lennox's hand. We followed the nurse as she weighed me and took us back to a room.

Although Lennox filled out paperwork for me the Nurse still asked me a series of questions. "Are your menstrual cycles regular?" "How long do they usually last?" "When did you start your last period?" "When did it end?" All those types of questions, plus several others. She took my blood as well as did a urine test.

"Okay," the Doctor said, after she finished all the exams. "Everything seems to be good. According to when your last period was and when you think you conceived, you look to be about 10 weeks pregnant."

Lennox squealed and gave me a hug. When she let go I placed a hand on my slightly bulging stomach. How come I never realized I gained a small stomach?

"I'm going to be a mom?" I whispered, but everyone in the room could hear me.

"Yeah honey," Lennox said, placing her hand on top of mine. "You are."

After that the Doctor gave me an ultrasound. I cried when I heard my baby's heart beat and seemed to cry even harder when he showed up on the screen. She printed out a picture and handed it to me.

"I hope it's okay if I ask this," Lennox said to Doctor Richens', looking at the ultrasound photo over my shoulder. "But can we get a few more pictures?"

Dr. Richens' only laughed and printed out a couple more.

I dropped Lennox off at home before I headed to my house. My hand on my stomach the entire time. Once I got to the house I instantly knew something was wrong. The front door was open and Paul was shaking, standing in the door way.

Quickly I jumped out, grabbing my purse and keys along the way.

"Paul?" I asked, slowly creeping up behind him. "Paul, what's the matter."

I placed my hand on the small of his back and looked around him. Standing in my living room was no other than Alice Cullen.

"Alice?" I asked shocked, pushing myself passed Paul and running into her arms.

"Bella you're okay," she exclaimed confused. "How are you okay? I tried looking for you and everything went black. How is this possible?"

I heard a growl from the doorway behind me. I took several steps back from Alice, realizing what I just did. I hugged a vampire, in front of my werewolf boyfriend.

Paul came into the room and placed himself in front of me before I realized what happened.

"You!" Alice screeched at Paul with a hateful sneer. "You're the reason why her future went black." She looked at me with disgust. "A dog Bella? I thought you'd have better taste." _What does she mean by my future went black? _I was about to say something about that but Paul spoke first.

"I thought I told you to leave leech," Paul growled out. I placed my hand on the small of his back again, the tremors slowly stopping. "You're not welcome here."

I probably shouldn't have said this, but my mouth was on auto drive. "Alice is welcome here anytime."

Alice smirked and replied, "It looks like I am welcome here. Although I can't stand that terrible wet dog smell."

Paul turned to me with a look of rejection. I clenched at my chest, feeling the sadness and hurt that he felt at my statement.

"Bella, if she's here I can't be here," he told me, running a hand through his hair. "With her back this is Cullen territory, and I can't be here."

As much as I loved this man, I didn't want to choose. I didn't want to choose between the vampire I thought was my best friend and the man I came to love over the past two months.

"Please don't make me choose," I whispered, tears in my eyes. _Damn these hormones. _

There was a snarl that came from Paul as he heard me.

"Make you choose?" he growled out. "This shouldn't even be a choice Bella. You should automatically choose me."

"Paul please," I pleaded with him.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me," He exclaimed, the veins in his neck popping out. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that these past few months meant nothing to you and I will walk away. Out of your life... Forever."

I looked into his eyes. I knew he was right. I do love him. Just the thought of him leaving made me clench at my heart again. I let out a strangled sob and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He instantly calmed down as he cradled my head that was shoved in the crook of his neck.

"You're right," I sobbed. "I do love you. I love you with every fiber of my being."

"Bella, get away from him!" Alice exclaimed. "He could hurt you."

Paul snarled at her and tried to push me away. However, I wouldn't let him. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I sobbed as he held me closer.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me."

Running a soothing hand over my hair, down my back, and up again, he said, "I will never leave you."

Our moment was interrupted by the vampire in the room.

"Bella, please, listen to me," Alice said. "Let go of him and come with me. I miss you. We miss you. Edward misses you."

I turned my head towards her and released my legs from Paul's waist. I slowly stood up and turned towards my previous best friend. I was about to talk then I remembered what she said earlier. _My future went black?_

"Alice, what did you mean when you said my future went black?" I asked. I stood directly in front of Paul, his arms wrapping themselves around me, his hands resting on my pregnant stomach. I smiled to myself and placed one of my hands over his.

Alice looked scared for a moment, like she let a secret slip that she wasn't supposed too. "I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about Bella."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "You have no idea what I'm talking about? Really, Alice? Do you actually think I'm stupid enough to believe your lies?"

"Bella calm down," she replied, running a hand through her spiky hair. "Let me explain."

"Explain? So after I dated your brother for almost a year, calling you my best friend, and then having your family pick up and leave me, you're finally going to explain to me that you and your entire family are vampires," I spoke, raising my voice a few notches.

Alice's eyes widened as she let a little gasp escape. "You know?"

I arched an eyebrow at her. "Of course I know," I snapped at her. "I had to learn this little fact from Paul, though. When I should have learned it from you. Maybe then I wouldn't have spent so much of my time on blood sucking corpses." Alice flinched at my words, looking sad. "You were supposed to be my friend."

"I am your friend Bella," she replied, reaching for me. When Paul growled at her she pulled her hand away. "Like you said before. I'm your best friend."

I shook my head. "No Alice, that's where you're wrong. You were never my best friend. You have lied to me the moment you came into my life. You lied about who you are, what you are. You lied about loving me, about wanting to be my friend forever, wanting me to be a member of your family. You took off and never wrote to me, never texted or even messaged me on fucking Facebook. What kind of friend does that!?"

I was starting to get worked up, and the tears I started to shed sped up. I angrily wiped them from my face. "Alice, I want you out of my house, out of my life, and to never come back."

Alice tried to argue, but Paul snapped at her.

"You better listen to what she has to say."

With one last nod and a dry sob, she left.

**A/N:** I am terribly sorry about the wait. Finals were stressful then it seemed summer break was just as stressful. I never had a summer vacation be as busy and seemed so long before. Thank you all for your patience and your reviews. Tell me if you liked this chapter. I value your opinion. Also, yes Bella is pregnant! I am willing to take requests on whether the baby will be a boy or a girl, so if you have an opinion let me know. I will have a poll on my profile and the gender of the child will depend on how many votes I get. Thanks again for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**From where we left off…**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I felt a huge weight lift off of my shoulder I didn't realize I had there. I turned around and looked at Paul. He had a huge smile on his face and he opened his arms to me. I instantly ran into them.

"I am so proud of you baby," he whispered into my hair, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"I meant what I said, you know,," I whispered, if he wasn't a werewolf he probably wouldn't have heard me.

"You meant what?" he asked me softly, running his large hands through my hair.

"Love you," I told him, pulling back a little so I could see his face. "I love you so much the thought of you leaving hurt so fucking much."

He looked at me with love and adoration in his eyes. He bent down and kissed my lips.

"I love you too," he told me. "I will always love you."

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face as I tightly wrapped my arms around him. I was over the moon in that moment. I pulled back remembering why I was late getting home from school.

"Paul," I said, moving to sit down on the couch. "I have something else to tell you."

He walked over to me and kneeled down. He moved my legs so his torso was in between them, his hands on my hips.

"What is it baby?" he asked, concerned. Realization dawned on his face. "You were at the Doctors, is everything okay?"

I played with my hands nervously. I realized I still had my purse over my shoulder and I pulled out the little piece of paper that held a peanut shaped blob on it. I let out a deep breath and handed it to him.

He looked at it confused until I spoke.

"I'm pregnant."

He didn't reply right away. He continued to look at the photograph and had a small smile on his face. "That's our baby?" his voice had a tone of awe and fondness to it..

"You're not mad?" I said confused. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. I wasn't expecting this reaction from him.

Paul looked at me and chuckled. "Baby I'm not mad. In fact I knew you were pregnant way before you did."

I reared back shocked. "How?" I asked. He tapped his ear twice. "Oh, stupid werewolf hearing."

He just laughed. "We're having a baby," he said again, a huge smile on his face. "An actual baby."

I placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed his lips. "We are," I said, softly. I placed my hand on my stomach and smiled. He in turn placed his hand over mine. I looked up at him with a relieved smile. "I was thinking you were going to get mad at me and want to break up."

Now it was his turn to rear back and look at me in shock. "How could you think that?"

I shrugged, "I wasn't on birth control and we never used protection when we hat sex."

Paul looked at me and chuckled. "Babe, if I was to be mad, which I'm not by the way, I'd be mad at myself for not wrapping it up." I laughed. "As for me leaving, I'd never do that. I love you way too much and the wolf wouldn't let me."

I looked at him in confusion. "The wolf wouldn't let you?"

Nodding his head, he ran his fingers through his hair. He bit his lip a bit before sighing. Running his hands up and down my thighs he spoke, "Bella, there's something about being a wolf I haven't told you yet."

The way he acted made me nervous. I wasn't sure what to expect. "Tell me Paul. You know you can tell me anything." I placed my hand on his face.

He took another deep breath, "it's called imprinting."

"Imprinting," I repeated. "Like baby ducklings?"

Paul let out a little laugh, "nah babe, not like baby ducklings. When a wolf looks in the eyes of a certain women he imprints on her. The imprint tells the wolf that this is the women he is destined to be with, the women of his dreams, his soul mate."*

I took a deep breath an half smiled, "I take it since you told me the wolf wouldn't let you leave me, that you imprinted on me?"

"I did," he confirmed. "I imprinted on you that night Jared, Sam, and I went to Newton's. The day before you brought Backup home."

I nodded letting it all sink in. Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head on my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and place a kiss on his head.

"Paul," I waited until he looked at me. "Tell me more about imprinting. Does it mean that you're forced to be with me?"

"Oh no baby girl," he said, moving to sit down beside me. He lifted me up and placed me on his lap. He went on the explain to me all the aspects of imprinting. He told me about Sam, Leah, and Emily, about Jared and Kim and then proceeded to tell me that Embry imprinted on Lennox the day we went to the museum. "The reason I didn't tell you this when I was first telling you about the wolves is because I wanted to make sure our feelings were real. That we weren't forced into this, forced into love each other."

I placed my arms around his neck and kissed his lips, "thank you for being honest with me."

"I will always be honest with you," he told me, giving me a peck in the lips.

I got off his lap and pulled at his hand, looking at my watch I noticed it was time to get dinner going. "Come on, let's make dinner. I'm starving and I'm eating for two now."

He hopped and and followed me into the kitchen. He started to look through the freezer as I went through the pantry.

"What's my son and beautiful girl in the mood for," he asked.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm having a boy?" I asked him, pulling a few cans of green beans out. "The baby could be a girl, you know."

Pulling out some steak that was unthawing from the fridge, he turned to me. "Please, I am not having a girl. That baby inside you is a boy, all Lahotes are boys."

I just shook my head and laughed. "Whatever you said daddy."

*I just realized I mad a mistake in theist chapter. After Bella and Lennox hops back into the cab of the truck after buying the pregnancy test I implied that Bella already knew about Imprinting. I retread my story and realized I haven't had Paul tell Bella about imprinting yet. My apologies for all hose who have caught that.

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked this chapter! My pole is still up on my profile to see what gender their baby should be. So far only 5 people has voted and that makes me sad. So if you haven't already to vote and leave a review on what gender the baby should be.


End file.
